


Of Torn Men and Futile Remedies.

by almostshadydelusion



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M, More angst, Short Ficlet, idk - Freeform, jimcroft - Freeform, mentioned sherlock but only a little, mostly jimcroft, needed to get this off my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 21:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19953265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostshadydelusion/pseuds/almostshadydelusion
Summary: An angsty little ficlet. Jimcroft angst.





	Of Torn Men and Futile Remedies.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write and this was what came to mind.

“Do you love me?”

“Yes.” Came the whispered reply.

“Do you trust me?”

“Never.” His expression was one of sorrow.

His eyes said the unspoken. ‘I can’t. I’m sorry but I can’t.’

The deepest parts of Jim understood, their past, the country, his brother.

Jim also understood that Mycroft hated himself, loathed himself long before Jim was in the picture.

He hated his body. He hated his smile. He hated his nose. He hated his past. He hated his mind.

He hated himself for loving his brother. He hated himself for loving Jim.

Jim knew there was nothing he could really do but hold him.

Hold him while he slept and woke up screaming, plagued by reoccurring nightmares. Hold him while he tells him that Jim is his torturer, killing his brother over and over. Hold him while he lets the mask down and cries himself to sleep.

Hold him because just maybe that will make it a little better... but maybe it never will.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
